Wants & Needs
by Kiri-Kay
Summary: Akira is up to here with life- really, why does she have to get married to Camus!- & is trying to make Camus call their engagement off. Too bad Life likes to throw curve-balls & the fact a certain little Silk-Bug won't leave her alone. Now, with Quartet Night & HEAVENS added to the mix, Akira can only pray she'll somehow manage to make it through the year. Sequel to Sweet & Sour


_**GAIS THIS IS THE SEQUEL IT'S FUCKING HERE ASDFGHJKL; I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD POST IT BUT YES & I THINK MY WRITING IS BETTER & AHHHH FUCKING LOVE YOU GAIS BUT HATE YOU BECAUSE NO ONE SENT ME REQUESTS.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own UtaPri~ But I do own my 8-BIT babies~**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Up & Running

Akira rolled over on her bed, staring at Mora. The violet-haired girl was floating between her own closet & her roommates, pulling out different items & returning others. It wasn't too late- maybe around nine? Akira couldn't see the wall clock from where she was & her phone was at the foot of her bed- but the halls were empty. The only sounds were the girls breathing & the rustle of clothes.

"So," Akira asked lightly. "What have you put together?"

"Try it on & see if you like it." Mora said, passing a bundle of clothes towards the now standing Akira.

The bluenette stretched, waddling into their shared bathroom. As her companion changed, Mora set to picking up the bits & pieces of clothes strewn around. By the time everything was back in place (which, admittedly, took longer than expected) Akira had finished & exited.

"It's good." She murmured, looking into the mirror. "And with the bandages it looks fine. I'll wear this tomorrow."

Mora nodded, waving Akira back into the bathroom. "Change out of that, don't want it getting messy, now do we?"

"Not at all, no~!" Akira cheered. "I have to make a great impression- I mean, how else will I get Camus to call the engagement off?"

_**~Next Day~**_

Akira shifted nervously. It was two, he'd be there, right? Her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Pulling it out, it revealed a text from Camus.

_To: Akira_

_From: Camus_

_They moved us last minute to the main building._

Akira blinked, smiling. Turning, she walked over towards another nearby building, pocketing her phone. Opening one of the glass doors, she strolled in easily, glancing around. Gold caught onto icy blue & she turned around fully.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Akira. It's nice to meet you."

"Formalities?" Camus asked, shaking Akira's out-stretched hand.

"Well, yes, very much, but I-"

"Myu-Chan!" a boisterous voice called out. "What are you doing here? Your junior is waiting for you."

Akira turned to see a brunet with silver-gray eyes running merrily towards them. He skidded to a stop, looking over the both of them.

"Hello!" he cried out, grabbing Akira's hand within his own & shaking it quickly. "I'm Kotobuki Reiji, but you can call me Rei-Chan!"

Akira laughed, pulling her hand back. "Well aren't you just a ball of energy? I'm Akira."

"Aki-Chan!" he exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "It's nice to meet you! Ai-Ai, Ran-Ran, come over here."

Akira glanced at Camus who seemed irritated. "He's really excitable, isn't he?" she asked.

Camus sighed. "Yes he is. My apologies."

Akira waved his worry away. "It's no problem. I can deal with the worst & the best of people."

"Reiji, we can't leave the junior's alone, so I've brought them along." A mechanical voice said. Turning her head, Akira blinked rapidly at all the colours before recognizing most of the group.

"Oh gosh! How are my boys?" Akira cried out, placing a bandaged hand over her heart. Six heads turned towards her voice.

"Aki-Chan!" Natsuki cried out, hugging her & lifting her. Akira giggled, placing one hand on the blonde's shoulder & the other on her navy fedora.

"Nacchan! How is the band going, guys?" she asked as Natsuki let her down.

"Well," Tokiya smiled at her, opening his arms. "This is the Master Corse."

Akira squealed, jumping into her twins arms. "Oh you guys did it! And you did it again Onii-chan!"

Grabbing onto him around his neck, Akira placed a kiss on each cheek. "My baby is all grown up!" she cooed playfully.

Tokiya rolled his eyes. "I'm older than you."

"You can bite my sweet ass."

A whistle drew her attention to the side where Shou stood. With a slightly raised eyebrow he said "Your thigh-highs are slipping."

Falling from her brother's grip, Akira tugged on one of the neon-coloured keyboard thigh-highs she had on.

"What's with the getup? The last time I saw you in denim shorts- white no less- was during the Re-Challenge a year ago." Shou asked, lightly tugging on the side of a thigh-high.

Akira pouted. She was wearing white denim cut-off shorts with thigh-highs, white boots with red laces overlapping up to her knee. Clip-on suspenders with little musical notes climbed up from the shorts & in the back, where they overlapped, sat a leather upside down treble clef mixed with a bass clef in the form of a heart. A puff-sleeved Union Jack shirt was under it, a black-&-white polka dot tie holding the collar. The usual Fedora she had taken from Shou a year ago was on her head, like a cherry on top of an ice cream.

All in all, she wasn't looking like she usually was- jeans (skin tight or not regardless), sneakers, mixes of tanks, tee's, & mesh were all usual on her.

"Not that you don't look pretty." Shou said, salvaging the situation. "But who're you trying to impress?"

Akira made a noise in the back of her throat. "My fiancé." The next few words were said with horrible venom, whispered so that no one could hear. "You know, when my dad decided that Nakamura wouldn't do & decided on a man older than myself even though I'm falling hard?"

Turning around, her demeanor changing in a flash, she said "Okay! Rei-Chan, Camus, you guys haven't introduced me to those two!"

"This is Ran-Ran~!" Reiji said cheerfully.

"My name is not 'Ran-Ran'." He growled out.

"I pray not. It sounds like the name of a cat." Akira poked, smiling.

"His name is Kurosaki Ranmaru," Camus said before Ranmaru could snip back. "And the youngest of our group is Mikaze Ai."

Ai saved information about the Ichinose siblings as he said "You're from a group of six girls called 8-BIT, & have your own website for song covers."

"Yup! It's me, Mora, Miki, Ichigo, Hikari, & Gigi. Sometimes Miss Rebecca Styles, younger sister of Miss Jeanie, the founder of the school, joins in with us. We did a handful of chorus's & duets with STARISH & they've been online, the oldest is of about a year."

"I can't believe it's been a year!" Otoya cried out, grabbing onto Akira from the side. "No, that's much too long! We should do another chorus, all of us together!"

Akira laughed. "I see a new face amongst all of my boys!"

"Ah, this is Aijima Cecil." Masato informed her, smiling in the slightest.

"He's our newest member." Ren continued, ushering the brunette in question towards Akira.

"Hello Cecil! I'm Ichinose Akira, but you can call me Aki-Chan." She put her hand out. "I hope you enjoy being with the boys as much as I do."

Cecil took her hand & gave a kiss on the back of her bandages. Akira raised an eyebrow but didn't question it- Eric had said that back in his home, you greeted people with a hug & a kiss on the cheek. This wasn't much different. She felt Shou practically raise his hackles, so she grabbed her hat & smacked him in the chest with it before returning it to its place.

Ai watched with a keen eye as the events played out, storing it to ask Shou later.

"They've been fine. It's been fun so far." Cecil answered, letting go of her hand & smiling.

"I hope we'll be able to sing- my band against yours!" Akira chimed. "We did that last year & it was a blast!"

"This'll be a great year." Tokiya told her, placing his arm on Akira's shoulders.

"I can feel it." They sang together. Akira bumped her hip against Tokiya's as she laughed, her previous mission to try to coax Camus into dropping the marriage momentarily forgotten.

Yes, it _would_ be a great year- she could feel it in her bones.

* * *

_**GAIS DOES ANYONE WANT TO DRAW AKIRA IN THAT OUTFIT BECAUSE THAT'D BE REALLY COOL OH GO IM REALLY PUMPED ABOUT STARTING THIS AGAIN AHHHHHHHH.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed & sorry for the random break-down I'm just really excited over this. I really do love this.**_

_**~Kiri-Kay**_


End file.
